Love's Last Battle
by xxNerdyGirlxx
Summary: Damon's lost after finding out Katherine left him, but a new girl comes to town and changes everything. She's powerful and Damon can't stay away. Yeah so I'm horrible at summaries. But I promise the story is better. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Love's Last Battle

By: 2 Good 2 B True

Elena watched in horror as Stefan and Damon battled it out against another vampire in the school parking lot. It was two against one but Stefan and Damon were losing. Stefan was down and not getting up very fast blood was gushing from a gash on his chest and his face was almost unrecognizable due to tons of cuts and all the blood. Damon was worse off but he was still standing. But Elena understood why, Damon fed on humans and that made him stronger. Out of the corner of her eye Elena saw the other vampire reaching in his jacket for something. She saw it was a stack, she tried to warn Damon but it was to late. The other vampire plunged the stack into Damon's stomach. Elena let out a scream, as Damon fell. The stack hadn't been close to his heart but he wasn't moving. Stefan had made it to his feet and charged the other vampire but he was ready for it, moving out of the way and grabbing Stefan as he passed, he threw him against one of the gyms outer walls. Stefan fell to the ground unconscious. Then the vampire turned on Elena his original prey. He started walking toward her closing the gap between them, but he stopped about half way to her and a look of agony crossed his face, He started screaming and fire shot out of his mouth, almost like he was burning from the inside out. Elena looked around and saw a girl standing by Damon, her arm stretched out palm facing the vampire. Elena looked back to him and realization dawned. The girl was doing that to him, she was burning him alive. She looked back to the girl, she was closing her hand like grabbing something. She saw the vampire fall out of the corner of her eye, all that was left of him was ashes and bones. "How did you do that?" She asked the girl.

"Never mind that, I'll explain later." The girl answered pulling a knife from her pocket.

Elena watched as she cut herself on the wrist. She threw the knife to Elena. "Go help Stefan." The girl yelled at her. Elena did as she was told but watched the girl as she put her slit wrist to Damon's mouth. It took awhile for him to respond, but soon enough he did. Elena stopped watching and did the same thing for Stefan, although she didn't cut herself as deep as the other girl had.

Damon woke in pain, he couldn't see anything at first, his vision was blurred. But he knew someone had their arm to his mouth, and he knew it was a female he could feel her hair on his skin. She had the sweetest taste, visions of ecstasy swam through his head. A image of him having sex with a beautiful girl, her on top, him digging his nails into her hips. Then an image of him laying with the same girl, naked, holding her close, her long dark hair cascading down her bare back. The last image in his head before she pulled her arm away was one of his hands in her hair, his teeth in her throat. He was left reeling, it had all felt so real, he had felt the warmth of being inside her, smelled sweat and felt it on her skin. He had even felt her hair in his hands, soft and wavy. He opened his eyes not even realizing he had closed them. He could see now and what he saw hovering above him made his heart skip a beat. There above him was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. It was the girl he'd seen in his mind, but she was more beautiful now. She had long, wavy hair the color of burnt rubies, olive toned skin, eyes that looked like warm honey, and in those eyes there was fire. The fire of life, but in her eyes it burned brighter then he'd ever seen. She was fussing over his wounds and when she touched then they tingled momentarily the disappeared. She met his eyes.

"Hey, there. This is gonna hurt, a lot." She said right before she yanked the stack out of him. He gasped in pain, but then felt that tingling again and then noting. She stood up and held out her hand for him to take. He took it and she helped him to his feet. He stumbled into her, a little dizzy. She wrapped her arms around him, steading him. She was so close he could smell her, she smelled like the beach, it reminded him of the white sand beaches of Italy. It also made his head spin. She lead him toward one of the school walls, thats when he noticed Elena hovering over his little brother. He tried to pick up the pace so she let him go. As soon as her hands left his body, it went cold. But he had to get to Stefan. When he got there he saw Stefan wasn't in good shape. He lifted him up so he was propped against the wall.

"Watch out." The girl said as she pushed him out of the way. Damon watched in awe as she did the same thing she had done to him to his brother, only he had a better view this time. She was a witch and a powerful one at that. He'd never seen a witch who could heal someone just by touching them. Stefan came to when she healed the gash on his chest. When she was done there she turned and healed Elena's wrist.

Elena flung her arms around the girl, "Thank you, we owe you big time."

"Don't worry about it. We should probably get out of here." She said in response.

"Yeah, we should head to our place." Stefan said. With that they headed to the parking lot. The girl fallowed till they reached the parking lot but then headed for one of the back rows where a white Camaro was parked. They all stopped to watch her. When she was half way there she turned around. "What no ones going to ride with me." she laughed and continued to walk to her car. Damon looked at his brother. "Go."

"See you guys in a bit." He said then jobbed after her. He stopped when he got close and admired the car, it was snow white with a gold eagle on the hood. It was an awesome car.

"Well are you gonna get in?" She said through the passenger window.

He got in the interior was black. And he noticed as he rolled the window up that they were illegally tinted. They were so dark he was sure you couldn't see in at all from the outside. It made the inside so dark that if he didn't have a predator's eyes he wouldn't of been able to see her at all, which meant she couldn't see him, so he could watch her all the way to the house. She turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life, he could hear power in it's roar. She put it in first and they were out of there, but she turned the wrong way coming off the road the school was on.

"I have to stop at my house first and get something." She said, like she knew what he was thinking. They sped down the road going almost thirty over the speed limit. He didn't mind though. Five minutes later they were pulling into the dooryard of a little white house, in which the lights were on.

"Is someone here?" Damon asked.

"My little sister, I'll be right back." With that she got out of the car and ran into the house leaving the door open. She was back out five minutes later carrying a bag and what looked like a cheeseburger. Instead of going to the drivers side she went to his side and opened th door.

"Will you drive so I can eat?" She asked.

"Sure." He got out and walked around the car, getting in. She was already in digging into her cheeseburger. The steering wheel felt good under her hands.

**

They walked into the living room to find Elena and Stefan sitting on the couch cuddling. They pulled away from one another as Damon walked in fallowed by the girl. The girl was rooting around in her bag when he looked back to her. He watched as she pulled out another cheeseburger in a plastic bag. She walked over to Elena and handed it to her. "I thought you might be hungry."

Elena took it out of the bag and took a bite. "This is amazing did you make this?"

"No, my little sister did, I can't cook to save my life." The girl said smiling. Damon felt his heart pounding to get out of his chest. Her smile was brilliant, like a ray of sun that warmed him to the core. He just stood there and watched her for what seemed like an eternity, studying her every feature. She truly was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He was so caught up in her beauty he didn't even hear what they were saying. Then she was saying his name. "Damon, hello, are you gonna listen to me?"

"Yeah, sorry I was thinking." He answered. So he went and sat down beside her.

"So as I was saying, my names Varacella La Monte. I'm a witch, I'm eighteen, and I knew I had to be there tonight, because I can see the future and I saw you all die and I had to stop it. I mean if I hadn't my future would of never come true. Anyway any questions."

"You said it would of changed your future that means we're part of your future?" Elena asked.

"Yes, a big part." Varacella answered as she looked over at Damon. "Anyway anything else?"

"How big of a part?" Stefan asked.

"Thats not important now. I think we should celebrate. How about something to drink, maybe some vodka?" Varacella asked.

"Sure thing." Damon said as he got up and walked over to a cabinet by the entrance to the living room. He came back with four shot glasses and a bottle of fancy vodka. He poured four shots passing them out. He gave Varacella hers last making sure he didn't touch in the process. She might be driving him crazy but he wasn't about to let anyone else see how she effects him.

"To life." Varacella said raising her glass.

"No, to you, for saving ours." Elena said tapping her glass on Varacella's.

"To Varacella." Stefan and Damon in unison. They all took their shots.

"How about another, oh, and my friends call me Vara or Ella. I prefer Vara." Vara said. Holding out her glass for Damon to pour another.

**

Half hour later and nine shots, Elena and Vara were giggling on the couch, holding hands and talking about girl stuff. Stefan sat across from them watching Damon watch Vara. It worried him, it was never good when Damon took an interest in someone, they usually ended up dead. Then he noticed the girls getting up, so he stood up. The girls hugged and then turned to him and Damon.

"Well, I should get home I've got to go to school in the morning." Said Elena.

"I'll drive you home." Stefan replied.

"Wait, before you leave do you mind if I talk to Stefan for a minute, Elena?" Vara asked.

"Go ahead I have to get my jacket on and stuff." Elena answered.

Stefan let Vara lead him into the next room. Once they were out of earshot she turned to him and started to whisper, "Don't worry he won't hurt me, plus I can take care of myself. I read your thoughts in there, he's not interested in me as something to eat, he's the reason your all a big part of my future..." but she was cut my by Elena who walked into the room.

"Are you ready to go hun?" Elena said opening the door.

"Yeah, do u want me to give you a ride Vara?"

"No, I need my car to get to school tomorrow, I'll ask Damon if he'll drive me home." Vara replied and Stefan watched as she went back into the next room. He really didn't trust Damon alone with her, but she trusted him, so that would have to be enough. Stefan helped Elena to the car she could barely walk in a strait line.

Vara walked up behind Damon, who was putting the bottle of vodka away. She reached around him grabbing the bottle putting her hand on top of his. "Who said I was done with that." She couldn't believe the warmth that passed between them there where they touched. Even though he was dead his skin felt like hot embers to her. He turned his head so he was looking at her. She met his eyes, they were black, she searched his mind lightly. "Your hungry." It was statement not a question. She let go of his hand and the bottle and pulled her hair back so her bare neck was exposed. She pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Take as much as you need."

"You've already given me enough blood tonight, it's to dangerous for me to take anymore." He said as he leaned down and inhaled the sweet, irony scent of her blood.

"I'll be fine if I take some of your blood in return, plus I can do a spell to make my body produce blood cells faster. My blood will make you more powerful then if you drank from a normal human and it will last longer."

"It's not a good idea." He said, but brought his mouth to her neck. He kissed her first lightly, then sunk his teeth into her soft neck.

Vara felt the connection instantly. She could touch his mind with hers, it was bliss. She searched his mind for what his feelings were for her. She couldn't see them but she could feel them, confusion, lust, the feeling of going crazy, and then she felt the burning, it was the same burning she felt when they touched. Then she withdrew her self as much as she could, she hadn't thought about him being able to reach into her mind. She didn't think it was best for him to see certain parts of the future. She searched his again she couldn't she that he'd seen anything other then what he had already seen earlier. Then she noticed she was getting a little dizzy. She felt her body sag in his arms, felt him lay her on the couch, and him laying beside her, his body pressed to hers. Every thing went cold when he removed his mouth from her neck. She moved her arm slowly to her pants pocket, found her hunting knife and fumbled with it, finally getting it open. He took it from her and made a cut on his throat. Seconds later her mouth was there, taking in the his taste, it was bitter like him. The connection was back almost instantly, and almost instantly she felt the dizziness fading. She was just starting to feel normal again when she sensed someone in the room with them. She pulled away and looked over Damon to see Stefan. She hurried and wiped the blood from her mouth. Stefan didn't look happy, and his mind told her he wasn't.

"Don't worry I'm fine, I already told you that he won't hurt me." As she said it Damon got up and moved to one of the chairs. She wished he hadn't.

"I think it's time you went home, I'll drive you. Let's go." Stefan stated with a little more venom then necessary. Then turned toward the door.

Vara fallowed but as she passed Damon she ran her hand along his arm, and pushed a thought into his mind. _See you there. _He smiled at her to let her know he got the message. He was devastatingly handsome. As she walked out the door she looked back, he was already gone. She held her keys out to Stefan, and climbed into the passenger side.

**

Vara stood on her porch and watched Stefan disappear into the darkness. She'd been standing there for a couple minutes when Damon came around the corner of the house. He moved so smoothly like the agile black panther. Just seeing him made her skin tingle. She quivered with anticipation as he climbed the stairs. "What took you so long?" She asked in a teasing way.

"Miss me did you." He said as he brushed a bit of hair out of her face. She sighed when his fingers lingered there.

"Come on." She turned and opened the door, but before walking through she grabbed him and pulled him with her. In the living room her sister was watching T.V.

"Hey Bells, I want you to meet someone." Vara said walking over to the couch and offering her little sister a hand. Bell took her hand and got up, then turned to Damon.

"Bells this is Damon, Damon this is Isabelle my younger sister." As Vara introduced them Damon came forward and shook Bell's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Isabelle." Damon said, giving her his most dangerous smile.

"Well we're going to bed and I suggest you do the same." Vara said to her sister and started to walk away down the hall. She didn't look back she knew he was fallowing her. She entered the first room she came to, the master bedroom, her bedroom. She waited beside the door till he was inside and shut it behind him. Then she walked to her dresser and took out her favorite pair of silky pj's, a white tank top with black lace trim and very short black shorts with white lace. She set them on the top of the dresser and started undressing with her back to Damon. She took everything off except her purple sheer thong, then put her pj's on. When she turned to him he had an odd look on his face. "What is it?"

"Somebodies not shy."

"Life's to short to be shy." She stated as she walked to the bed and climbed under the the blankets. "Come on."

Damon walked over and took off his shirt before he climbed under the covers with her. Vara moved closer to him and ran her hands down the plains on his chest. He put his arm around her and brought her closer so her head was on his shoulder.

"So what I saw when you saved me earlier, what was that?" He asked.

"That was a glimpse of the future. Images of the first time we.." she trailed off.

"Good to know, when will it happen?"

"It depends on what choices you make."

"How could my choices change the future?"

"The future isn't set in stone, like if you chose not to stay with me tonight, even though your not getting anything out of it, it might change things. It really doesn't take much to change the future, the smallest of things could do it." She answered with a frown.

"Well, I am going to stay with, I doubt I could leave if I tried. And your wrong I am getting something out of it, I'm getting the chance to get to know you. I've already learned a lot about you, seeing you interact with your sister, seeing your room, even your choice in pj's tells me something."

"What do you mean you doubt you could leave if you tried?" She asked through a yawn, cuddling closer to him.

"There's just something about you, that gets to me. But you should go to bed, you have to get up early tomorrow." He explained as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh! Your probably right." She looked up and kissed him softly on the lips, they were cold. Then she laid her head back on his shoulder and drifted off.

_She sat in the sunlight on a grassy lawn, watching an adorable little girl with dark hair and dark eyes play in the dirt. Vara thought she looked just like her father. The little girls laughter filled the air, it was music to Vara's ears. The girls turned and smiled at her with dirt smears on her face."Come play with me momma" the girl said in a sweet musical voice._

_ Vara got up and went to the child, sitting down next to her on the dirt mound. "What are you making, mud pies?" she asked._

_ "Nope a triple layered mud cake." the girl answered._

_ "Amazing your so talented just like your father."_

_ Just then they heard someone calling them from inside the house. "Vara, Farrys where are you two?"_

_ "We're out back darling." Vara called back._

_ Farrys got up and ran toward the house, her father met her when she was half way there. "Daddy!" She squealed as she jumped into his arms._

_ Vara watched as the two people she loved the most embraced. The site was heart warming. She marveled at how much they looked alike. Both had dark hair and dark eyes and both of their faces shined with love. She got up and walked over to them and gave him a passionate kiss._

_ "Yuck." Farrys exclaimed._

_ "I have a surprise for you." He said as he set Farrys back down on the ground._

_ "I love surprises Daddy, what is it?"_

_ "You'll have to wait and see, it's inside."_

_ Farrys ran onto the porch and waited there. "Come on Momma, Daddy."_

_ Vara fallowed her inside, her husband behind her. As soon as she was through the door she saw the surprise._

_ "Uncle Stefan, aunt Elena."_

The alarm woke her from her dream at six o'clock. She sighed and lifted her head of Damon's chest. "Good morning." She said kissing him.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Good, you?"

"I didn't sleep, I just watched you, and listened to your heartbeat and breathing." He said with a shattering smile. "You better get ready for school."

"Yeah, I should." But she didn't, she rolled on top of him, and ran kisses across his shoulders and chest, then kissed his lips. The feeling of his lips on hers made her melt.

Damon wrapped his arms around Vara and kissed her back. Her lips were soft and supple under his. He could feel her lush body against his and everywhere their bodies touched burned, like white hot fire. When she pulled away to breath he rolled them over so they were both on their sides and looked into her eyes, they were so beautiful. "You need to get ready." He pulled away from her, got up and put his shirt back on. He watched as she climbed out of the bed. He noticed she looked pale, "Are you okay, you look pale?"

"Yeah I'm fine I always look pale in the morning." She said as she walked to the dresser. He watched her as she took out her clothes for the day. She took out a pair of skinny jean, a black tank top, a black lace thong, and a pair of plain black socks. He noticed she didn't take out a bra, not that she needed one but he really didn't want to think about the guys who would be checking her out, he'd rip their throats out. She headed toward what he figured was the master bath and he made for the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I was going to go home and take a shower." He answered.

"Okay, well you could take one with me if you were interested, but if you don't want to I'll see you later." She replied then walked into the bathroom, he fallowed. He shut the door behind him and then turned to her. She was taking towels out of a closet, then she set them on the toilet, and walked over to him. She pulled his shirt over his head and unbuttoned his pants. He helped her and pulled his pants off. He slid her shorts down over her thighs and then pulled her tank top over her head. He held her away at an arms length and looked her up and down. Her breast were the perfect shape and size, 34 C, he guessed. She had a slim waist, curvy hips, and thick thighs. She was the definition of sexy. Now she was working his boxers off. He let her then took his socks off, when he looked back up she already had her underwear off and was turning the shower on. She had the cutest ass he'd ever seen. He couldn't find anything wrong with her, she had everything he looked for in a girl and more. She was smart, funny, cute, sexy, and most of all she was powerful. Her powers were unparalleled. They would make a formidable pair.

"Come on." She said as she got in the shower.

He did as he was told. The water hit him as soon as he got in, it was scolding hot. It was nothing compared to the heat he felt when their bare skin touch. He pulled her toward him and took the washcloth she had in her hand from her. He washed her chest, shoulders, neck back, and thighs, kissing them as he did so. Then he massaged shampoo into her hair that smelled like lilacs. After she rinsed her hair out he kissed her long and hard. He didn't want to let her go, but her sister was knocking on the bathroom door.

**

Vara got out of the car and spotted Elena immediately. She waited for Damon and Bell to get out of the car. They both walked up beside her, "I'll meet you back here after school." she said to Bell and Bell walked off. Damon took her hand, she squeezed his. "I better get to class can't be late on my first day."

"I'll walk you." He said not letting go of her hand.

They reached Elena quickly, she looked at their clasped hands but didn't say anything about it. "What's your first class?" Elena asked.

"Anatomy, you?"

"Same, I'm not looking forward to it I suck at science."

"I'll help you, I'm good at it."

Elena looked at her watch. "We better go now the bell rings in like tow minutes."

"Okay, lead the way." Vara said and fallowed Elena through the the halls, Damon still holding her hand. They reached the science wing and Elena went into a classroom. Vara stopped and turned to face Damon. She noticed that most of the people in the hall around them were staring. So she decided she'd give them something to stare at. She wrapped her arms around Damon and kissed him with a fierceness thats was almost violent. He responded to her like fire to gas, he kissed her back just as hard, grabbed her ass and lifted her off the tiled floor. She grabbed handfuls of his hair and let out a little moan. Then they parted gasping, he set her back on the floor and let her go.

"I'll see you later." Vara said.

"Yes you will."

Vara turned and walked into the classroom and took the empty seat on the left hand side of Elena. The bell rang and the teacher shut the door. He started right in and Vara did the same thing she always did, put a spell on her notebook so it would take notes on everything without her having to write anything. She didn't pay much attention she took out a pen and wrote a note to Elena:

**Elena,**

** How was the rest of your night? Lol**

She handed it to Elena when the teacher had his back turned to them. Then she let her mind wander to Damon and of the dream of the future she had, with him in it. She couldn't wait to see him after school. She was picturing him naked in the shower, when Elena handed the note back to her.

**Vara,**

** I puked my guts out and then woke up with a killer headache. How about your night with Damon?**

She scrawled her response and passed it back. She payed attention for the rest of the class and answered very question the teacher asked. When the class let out a blond girl got her attention at the door. "Hi, I'm Caroline."

"Hey, I'm Varacella, Vara."

"I just wanted to warn you about Damon, he's a bad guy."

"Thanks for the warning Caroline, but I can handle myself, plus he wouldn't hurt me." After saying this Vara walked away, meeting Elena down the hall in front of her locker.

"So nothing happened between you and Damon?" Elena asked.

"Not really we kissed and he took a shower with me this morning but nothing happened other then that." Vara answered blushing. "What class do you have next?"

"I have calculus. Another class I'm horrible at."

"Thats what I have to, I..." Vara didn't finish. She covered her face with her hands.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"We need to go somewhere someone won't here us."

"Fallow me." Elena said taking her hand and leading her to a bathroom no one used because it was to far from all the classrooms. Once they were inside Elena turned to her waiting for an explanation.

"There's another vampire in town and he's here in the school. He's angry. We'll see him for the first time at lunch. I better call for Damon and Stefan, this could be bad."

Elena reached in her pocket and took out her cell phone. "I don't need that. I can call them with my mind." Vara said then focused on calling them. _Stefan, Damon we need you. _She was pretty sure it worked, but they would know in a couple minutes. "Okay, it's done. We should skip class and look around, make sure he hasn't hurt anyone." They waited in the bathroom till the last bell rang and left the bathroom they headed down the halls. Vara peered into the class rooms as they passed looking for the vampire she saw in her vision. She didn't see him in any of the classrooms. Damon and Stefan came through the front doors just as they reached them.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Vara had a vision and in it she saw a new vampire, he's hear at the school."

Damon moved to Vara's side and put his arm around her waist. Vara scooted closer to him, so their sides were touching. Vara noticed Stefan give Damon an untrusting look. So she turned and wrapped her arms around him. Then turned her attention to Elena, "How soon is lunch?" She asked.

Elena looked at the clock above the doors. "Lunch starts in ten minutes, that doesn't give us much time to come up with a plan."

"Thats alright I don't think he'd do anything in front of all those people. I'm not sure what he's here for I couldn't tell in my vision but I think he's looking for someone." Vara said as she unwrapped herself from Damon and headed to the lunch room. Damon was at her side before she knew it. She looked over at him, he was looking down at her.

"Can't you just read his mind?" Damon asked.

"No I've tried, blocking me which means he's powerful." Vara answered. "Very powerful." she added as if an after thought.

"How powerful are we taking here?"

"More powerful then then one you fought last night, I could read him."

"So we're in trouble, last night we were losing two to one. Are you strong enough to fight him? I mean there was nothing left of the other one other then bones and ashes when you got done with him."

"I might be. we'll see. Lets just hope it doesn't come to a fight." As Vara said this she walked through the lunch room doors. One of the lunch ladies was washing tables.

"Your suppose to be in class what are you doing here?" The lunch lady asked.

Vara looked her in the eyes, "Go away, leave us alone. Oh, and we were never here." Vara watched as blank expression crossed the older womans face, and she turned and left the room. Vara went and stood next to the first table she came to, to wait. Damon sat in a chair beside her and pulled her into his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, and closed her eyes, here visions always made her tired. She felt Damon caressing her cheek and heard Elena and Stefan moving somewhere close by. She kept her eyes closed until she heard the bell. Then she was standing ready for what was to come next. He wasn't in the first wave of people that came through the doors or the second. Then she spotted something out of the corner of her eye, it was him he'd come through the back door. She turned to face him he was walking towards her not looking at anything but her. Then it dawned her that it was her he had been looking for in her vision. When he was less then ten feet away both Damon and Stefan stepped in between them. An expression crossed his face that told her he hadn't even noticed they were there before now, but he showed no fear and advanced further, until he was only two feet away from Damon and Stefan.

* * *

I'm looking for an editor


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Now that the vampire was so close she recognized him, or she thought she did. If she was right he had changed a lot, but the last time she'd seen him he'd been human and a geeky, acne faced teenager. "Cole?"

"Hey Vara long time no see."

She pushed through Stefan and Damon, they didn't try to stop her. She touched his angelic face, then hugged him. "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to see you of course. How are you?"

"I'm perfect, how about you?"

"I'd be better if I didn't have to tell you that your in danger."

Damon stepped forward in a protective stance. "Why is she in danger?" he asked in a growl.

"Easy killer, I'm here to help, and your the reason she's in danger."

"How's that?"

"Well if she wasn't with you Katherine wouldn't want to kill her."

Vara saw that what Cole had said had caught Damon of guard. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She started to feel dizzy, she knew Katherine would come but she didn't know it would be so soon. Her vision started to get blurry, she grabbed Damon's arm when the room started to spin. When her hand touched his arm she saw him making love to Katherine. Katherine's face was the last thing she saw.

When she woke up she could feel she was in a bed. She didn't open her eyes though she didn't want to. She knew if she opened her eyes and Damon wasn't there it was all over and she'd probably die. If he was there, well then there was hope. So she opened her eyes and there he was. She sighed, and smiled, as he caressed her cheek. "I was afraid you wouldn't be here when I woke up."

He smiled and kissed her. "Katherine's old news." He said with a laugh.

"You and I both know thats not true." She replied as she got out of the bed. When she looked around the room she realized it was Damon's. She never been in it but she knew it was his. She could sense it, it felt like him and it was decked with his signature doom and gloom style. "How long was I out?"

"About a day and a half."

"Wow, what did I miss?"

"Nothing much, your friend stuck around though, he's down stairs."

"I figured he was around somewhere, he was my most loyal friend back in the day." As she said this she looked Damon over, he was paler then usual and looked like he'd been through the ringer. She frowned, "Have you been here the whole time I was out?" she asked as she walked over and sat on his lap.

"Haven't moved from this spot the whole time."

"Have you had anything to drink?" There was no point in asking, she knew the answer.

"No, but I'm fine."

"No your not, you look like shit." She pulled her hair back to expose her neck.

He kissed her neck lightly an moaned. "No, your weak from, your little episode."

"It'll be fine, I'm fine."

It didn't take much to convince him. Within seconds he sank his teeth into her neck. The thoughts collided in a storm of sounds and images. Vara tried to keep certain thoughts to herself but realized her mind was to weak to hold them back. He would see everything, all her visions about him, and their future together. So she stopped fighting it, and let him see. But then she started seeing his memories of Katherine and tried to pull away. She felt his teeth tare her flesh. Just then Cole walked in.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Damon let her go and turned to look at Cole. Cole walked over and yanked Vara off his lap. "What are you thinking he could kill you."

"Your over reacting, he wouldn't kill me."

"You don't know that"

"Yes I do, Cole, or did you forget I can see the future and read minds."

He didn't say anything more, just left the room.

"What was that?" Damon asked.

"He's always been over protective."

"I'm talking about what I saw in your head. They were visions of the future weren't they, our future?"

"Kinda."

"What do you mean kinda."

"Well I told you before, the smallest thing can change the future."

He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "I hope it doesn't change." he said then kissed her passionately.

She didn't believe him, he still loved Katherine. But she kissed him back. She put one hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist and pulled him to her, crushing her body against his. He responded by kissing her harder. She sighed and let him lead her to the bed. They stayed there for awhile just holding each other. Then her stomach let out a growl. "I better go get something to eat."

"Well there's nothing in this house to eat other then blood. Lets go out to eat."

"Okay, but I'll need to take a shower and change into clean clothes first."

"Bell, brought some clothes over for you, and I'll show to where the bathroom is." Damon got up and motioned for her to fallow him. The bathroom was only three doors down. When they got there he pointed and started to walk farther down the hall.

"Your not going to join me?" Vara asked, a stricken look on her face.

"I will, I'm gonna go get your clothes from down stairs." he answered and walked away.

Vara walked into the bathroom and started to undress when she was down to her underwear she turned on the shower. She rummaged around in the cupboards for towels, finding them in the last place she looked. When she turned around, Damon was standing in the door way staring at her. "What?"

"Your beautiful." He said and shut the door, setting her clothes on the toilet seat. He started undressing and when he was done climbed into the shower.

Vara took off her bra and underwear and fallowed. Once she was in and the water was running over her body she noticed that the water was deluded with blood. She brought her hand to her neck and realized the bite was worse then she thought.

Damon touched her neck and Vara winced. "You shouldn't have pulled away."

"Yeah well, I wasn't interested in what I was seeing."

"I'm sorry you had to see those old memories.."

"Don't be sorry, you love her. Everyone keeps memories of the ones they love."

"I use to love her, I don't anymore."

"We'll see when she gets here."

"I don't love her anymore, I promise." He said pulling her to him.

Vara shivered as her wet, bare flesh touched his. Just his touch drove her crazy. She was surprised she hadn't giving in to her lust and had sex with him yet. But it would be her first time and she wanted it to be right. She knew when the right time was she had seen it in one of her visions. It wasn't that far off though only two weeks or so. She was a little nervous, but she knew it was meant to be.

When they came down stairs everyone looked up at her. "I'm fine."

Elena walked over and hugged Vara, "You scared me."

"Sorry, I just overloaded, I guess. Damon and I are going out for food would you like to come?" Vara asked.

"Definitely, I'm starving." Elena answered.

"Cole, Stefan either of you interested?"

"Nah, I'm going to go hunting." Cole replied.

"I think I'll join Cole, I'm feeling a little peckish." Stefan answered.

"Okay then we'll see you later." She hugged Cole and Elena kissed Stefan. Then they headed for the door, Damon right at her side.

"Elena, Vara your gonna want coats it's chilly out." Stefan called after them.

"Thanks." Vara called back and then realized she didn't have a jacket. Just then Damon wrapped his leather jacket around her shoulder. She clung to it, it smelled of worn leather and Damon._ I bet this is what heaven smells like_, she thought to herself._ My heaven at least. _She grabbed his hand and walked out the door after Elena. Her car was sitting in the dooryard. She looked at Damon, then started rummaging through the pockets of his jacket, looking for her keys.

Damon dangled them in front of her, "Your not driving, not yet. I'll drive, you can drive on the way back, after you've had something to eat."

"Fine." She replied and climbed in the front seat of the car, Elena was already in the back. Damon got in the drivers seat and took off once he was in fifth gear, he took her hand.

He turned his head to look at her, "What I saw earlier, how is that possible?"

"It's a long story, one for later. I'll tell you tonight, I just want to get some food."

"What are you guys talking about?" Elena asked.

"I'll show you later." Vara replied.

"Okay."

After that they were quiet until they were sitting in a booth at the pub. Vara and Elena both ordered cheese burgers, and devoured them. "So are you coming back to the boarding house tonight or are you going home." Elena asked.

"I don't know, it's up to Damon I guess." She paused and looked over at him, he was looking out the window. "Damon......Damon?"

Damon didn't answer just kept staring out the window. Vara nudged him with her elbow, which broke his concentration. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"I asked if you two were gonna be at the boarding house tonight or at Vara's."

"I'm going hunting tonight, but after that I don't know." he replied.

"Well I guess I'm going home alone then." Vara said.

"Well if you get bored feel free to come over and hang out with Stefan and I."

"Okay I'll keep that in mind. I'll be right back." Vara got up and went into the bathroom. _What's with him? And why the hell is he going hunting after I... _Damon popped up behind her and she let out a little gasp, he'd scared her. She ignored him and tried to fix her hair. He didn't say anything just watched her. Finally she gave up. "What?"

"I was just wondering.."

Vara held her head with one hand and clutched the sink with the other. It felt like her brain would explode with the of her vision, it brought her to her knees. Damon was there kneeling by her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Vara waited a minute before answering waited for the pain to stop, then said, "She's here." And got up. Then she looked at the door. "Elena!" She ran out of the bathroom, and found Elena right where she'd left her. She threw some money down on the table and grabbed Elena. "We have to go."

"What's going on?" Elena asked as Vara dragged her out of the pub.

"Katherine's here we need to get to your house, fast." Vara answered then turned to Damon, kissing him with all the passion she could muster, even if she was mad at him she wasn't gonna miss the chance for what could be a last kiss. "You go get Stefan, meet us there." She let him go and turned back to the car.

Damon stopped her by grabbing her wrist. "I wasn't really gonna go hunting, I was gonna take you somewhere we could be alone, just me and you, I had a surprise for you." He kissed her and was gone.

She got in the car, checked to make sure Elena was in, started the engine and took off. It only took her a minute to get up into fifth gear, and she stayed there. It only took them six minutes to get to Elena's house. Damon and Stefan were on the porch. Elena got out of the car and ran to Stefan.

"Get her inside." Vara said as she climbed out of the car. Stefan took Elena inside and Damon stayed on the porch.

Vara climbed the stairs. "Check to make sure everyone's inside." She told Damon, he did as he was told and came back out on the porch. "Get inside." She told him.

"I'm not leaving you out here."

"I'm not gonna stay out here I'm just gonna cast a spell so she can't even get near the house let alone inside, if your out here when I cast it you won't be able to come inside, you'll be stuck out here." Damon turned and went inside and she cast the spell. Casting a spell that strong in her weak state made her tired. She went inside and found Elena, "Tell your family to stay inside. Is there anywhere I can lay down? I need to rest."

"Yeah, the guests room is upstairs last door on the left."

"Thanks." Vara didn't even stop to see where Damon was, she was afraid if she stopped she wouldn't make it up stairs. Plus, Damon would find her when he noticed she was missing. She made it up the stairs and to the spare room, but she had to crawl from the door to the bed. She was out as soon as her head hit the pillow.

When she woke up Damon was holding her. "Anything happen yet?"

"No, but she's circling, Stefan and I can both sense her."

"So what was the surprise?"

Damon dug into his pocket and pulled out a little, black, velvet box. "I wanted to give this to you in a more romantic setting." he said then opened it.

The air left her lungs. In the box was a silver ring with a gem in the center. Detailed vines held the gem in place and wrapped around the band. The gem was a deep blue, Lapis Lazuli. "Damon it's beautiful."

Just then Damon stiffened, so Vara listened closely. Someone was coming up the porch steps, and someone opened the door. "No!" Vara yelled. And bolted out of the bed and downstairs. Bonnie was standing in the doorway. Vara threw her hand out in front of her and Bonnie fell to the floor.

"Why would you do that?" Elena yelled then ran to Bonnie's side.

"Look out the side." Vara answered she watched as Elena looked out side and scrambled away from the door and Bonnie.

Katherine stood at the top of the stairs and looked in at them. "Your smarter then I thought, Katherine. But I won't be so careless next time."

"Just wait till I get a hold on you I'm gonna tear out that pretty little throat of yours."

"We'll see." Vara said then threw her hand into the air again and Katherine flew backward a hundred yards. Vara dragged Bonnie in and cast another spell, a stronger one. It would take a witch as powerful as her to break it which Vara had a hard time believing Katherine would find. When she was done she turned back to Elena. "She was compelling her, she used her to get threw my spell, and then she would of told her to invite her in."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that."

"Neither had I."

"Well what do we do now?"

"We wait."

"Okay, oh and I called your sister when you were sleeping, she knows whats going on."

"Thank you."

"Will, she be able to get back through?"

"She'd have to find a witch as powerful and I am to do it, but it is possible." After she said this Damon took her hand and led her back upstairs. Vara sat on the bed and waited for what came next.

Damon kneeled in front of her and brought the ring back out. He slipped it on her the ring finger of her left hand. Vara's brain buzzed and images started flooding her mind. Images of they're futures together. She kissed him and pulled him to her. Then she stopped she thought of something she hadn't before. "This was once for her wasn't it?"

Damon hesitated. "Yes, I had it made for her right before we opened the tomb, but then I found out that what I thought we shared was always a lie. I kept it because I knew someday I would meet someone else, I had no idea I'd meet that someone so soon."

Vara pulled away from him and got up out of the bed. She started to walk out of the room when he stopped her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"You still love her and as long as you love her you can never truly love me." She said as she took the ring off and put it in his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damon looked at the ring in his hand. _She's right_, he thought, _I can't love her while I'm still in love with Katherine, so I guess it's a good thing I don't still love Katherine, I'm not sure I ever really did. _He ran down the stairs making it to the bottom before Vara could. "I don't love her, I promise you."

Vara looked up at him. "We'll see." And with that she was gone headed towards the kitchen.

Damon looked after her, _What did she mean 'we'll see'. _He pushed it from his mind and decided to find Stefan. He found him in the living room with Elena at his side. Bonnie was in the room also she flinched when he walked in. _Stupid little witch. _He walked over to Stefan. "We need to talk."

Stefan stood up and fallowed Damon out of the room. "What is it?"

"We need to go hunting, if we don't feed then it will be to dangerous for us to stay here with them."

"Your right. But if we go out there we have to face Katherine, are you ready for that?"

"I'll kill her if I get the chance." Damon said with an evil grin. "Go tell Elena and we'll leave."

With that Stefan left Damon to talk to Elena. Damon paced the hall, his head filled with thought. It only took Stefan a couple minutes. But those couple minutes lasted forever for Damon. When Stefan came back into the hall Elena was fallowing him.

"Be careful Stefan, please. You to Damon, take care of yourself." Elena said then kissed Stefan and hugged Damon.

Damon was out the door first with Stefan at his heals. They went strait into the woods. There was no sign of Katherine, yet. Damon turned to Stefan, "Where is she, she should be all over us by now."

"Your right, somethings wrong."

"We should go back to the house, make sure everyones alright."

"I think they'll be fine, Vara put up that spell so she couldn't get in. Plus there's two witches in that house, their safer in there then we are out here."

"I guess your right but it still feels wrong. Lets just get this over with." Damon said then went further in the woods.

It had been a couple minutes since they left the house and they both had caught a deer. They were headed back when they heard a heart breaking sound. A loud scream came from the direction of the house, it was a scream of pain. They were there in seconds, but they couldn't get in.

"Vara?" Damon roared. He watched as the door for a moment and then she was there, covered in blood. She waved her hand then motioned for them to come in. He snatched her up in his arms before she could reseal the spell. He kissed her hard. Then let her go, but only long enough for her to put the spell back up. "What happened?"

"When you left it broke my spell from the inside, Katherine got in she tried to kill Elena. I have to get back in there and check on her." Vara answered and pulled away from him.

He fallowed her into the living room, and he saw why she was covered in blood. Elena was laying on the couch covered in her own blood, he wounds were healed but you could still see the scars where Katherine bit her. It looked like she'd had tried to pull away and Katherine's teeth had torn her flesh, the scars were at least two inches long and they looked deep. Elena was as pale as winter's first snow, she wasn't moving, and her breathing was shallow. Stefan was at her side. Damon watched as Vara checked her pulse. The look on her face worried him. "Is she gonna be alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she's gonna need a lot of rest, and when she wakes up she's gonna need food lot's of it to bring her strength back. I can't believe you two were so reckless, Katherine could of killed her."

That's when Bonnie spoke up, "Yeah if Vara hadn't been here to fight her off we would all be dead."

"But Vara was here and thanks to her strength as a witch you are all alive that's what matters." Stefan answered, pain in his eyes.

"No what matters is that this could have be prevented if one of you had just told me you were going out." Vara said a little louder then necessary. Then got up and left the room.

Damon fallowed her as she went back up to the guest room. He watched as she laid down and closed her eyes. She was pale and looked tired enough to sleep for days but she was still beautiful in every way. He went and laid down beside her and was surprised when she rolled over and laid her head on his chest, hand over his heart. They sat in silence for a long time. He could tell she wasn't asleep by her breathing. "So are you going to tell me how what I saw this morning is possible, you said you'd tell me later, it's later." He said looking down at her.

She looked up at him, their faces inches apart. "Many years ago my great grandmother fell in love with a vampire, their love was the stuff of legends, they were meant for each other. So he was going to turn her so they would be together forever and always. But before he she wanted to have a child, because she knew once she turned it would never be possible. So she cast a spell so she could have a child with a vampire, she gave birth to my mom. When the towns people found out she had had a child with a vampire they killed my great grandfather so it could never happen again. But it would happen again because that child was half vampire, and that made it possible for her to conseave with a vampire. I'm part vampire and thats how we have a child, it's also why my powers are so strong, just like it enhanced your senses and everything else, it enhanced my powers. I'm also quiet a bit stronger then a normal person, but not as strong as a vampire."

"That makes sense, thats why your blood isn't as sustaining as a usual humans. Because your blood isn't completely human."

"There you go."

"You know I do love you, I've loved since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I don't still love Katherine, when I found out she wasn't even in that tomb, that she'd left me and Stefan to believe she was dead for so long, the only thing I felt for her was hate."

"I hope so, cause I'm gonna have to kill her you know, it's either me or her."

Damon didn't say anything, instead he reached into his pocket, pulled out the ring and put it back on her finger, then kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her lips and lingered there. "You should get some more sleep, close your eyes." He said after their lips separated. She did, he listened to her breath and heart beat as both slowed to a steady pace telling him she was asleep. Then he let his thoughts wonder to the vision of their life in the future, the vision of their daughter. He could see her clearly, she was the most adorable little girl he'd ever seen. And he couldn't wait to hold her, to look into her little pink face.

Vara woke a little after five a.m, when she rolled over Damon was there staring at her. She kissed him, then sat up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. _I hate mornings, _she thought to herself. Then got up to go downstairs, before she walked out of the room she turned back to Damon. "Are you coming downstairs with me?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute or two."

"Okay." With that she walked out. When she reached the stairs she could smell bacon, eggs, and pancakes with maple suryp. She took the stairs two at a time she was starving. When she got to the kitchen the smells were overwhelming. She took a seat at the table beside Stefan, and put a hand on his shoulder. "How's Elena?" she asked.

"She's alright, she's in the shower actually. She's still really pale but other then that she's made a fast recovery."

"That's good, she strong, she'll need to be for what's coming."

"Listen Vara I want to thank you for saving her, I can't express how much it means to me."

"Stefan she's my friend, I'd do anything within my power to save one of my friends."

Just then Jenna walked over with two plates full of food for Stefan and Vara. "Thank you, this looks amazing." Vara said, then dug in. She noticed Stefan did the same. _Just like Stefan to put on a good show. _At that moment Elena walked in, she was still pale, but she looked fine otherwise. Vara swallowed the food she had in her mouth. "Morning Elena, how did you sleep?"

"Like a rock." Elena answered, before she sat down on the other side of Stefan.

Bonnie walked in a couple seconds later and Damon was behind her. Bonnie sat beside Elena, Damon beside Vara. Vara turned to look at him and smiled when she found him looking at her. She took his hand and squeezed it. Just then she saw movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned to see Jeremy walk into the kitchen.

"Well, now that we're all here does someone want to explains to me what happened last night, I heard screaming." Jenna asked.

"It was me aunt Jenna, I fell asleep on the couch and I had a nightmare it was a bad one. It was about the accident." Elena answered.

"Okay then, eat up I don't want you to be late for school."

Vara looked over at Elena and exchanged a look with her. "She's right we only have an hour and a half till school starts." Vara said looking up at the clock on the wall.

They all ate their food then went upstairs and piled into Elena's room. "You can't go to school it's not safe." Damon said grabbing Vara by the shoulders.

"I have a plan." Vara stated.

"What's your plan, the moment we step out of this house she'll kill us. We can't go to school." Elena said with panic in her voice.

"We aren't going, you, Bonnie, and Jeremy are. Damon, Stefan, and I are gonna go hunt that bitch down. Chances are she won't come after you at the school, plus she'll be preoccupied with us." Vara said waving her hand from Damon to Stefan then to herself.

"I don't know Vara, that doesn't sound like a good plan to me." Elena said.

"Well, anyone else got a plan?" Vara asked, looking around at everyone in the room. Everyone shook there heads no.

"It's a good idea but your not coming with us." Damon said to Vara.

"Yes I am, and if you don't like then Stefan and I will go. Do you have a problem with that Stefan?" She asked turning to him.

"Nope."

"Then it's settled, I going, and you know I'd be safer if you were with us."

"So everyone get ready, we'll leave here at 6:45." With that she left the room, and knew Damon was right behind her. She walked into the guest room and waved her hand over the bed. Clothes appeared, a black tank top, a jean skirt, brown cowboy boots, red bra, red panties, and her favorite red scarf. She snatched everything of the bed and head for the guest bathroom, Damon still fallowing her. When they were in the bathroom she set her stuff down and turned to him. "You want me to get you some clean clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks."

"Hold out your hands." She said. When his hands were out she waved her hand over them, a pair of Levis, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of black silk boxers appeared. "How's that?"

"Perfect." He answered.

Vara turned on the shower and then started rumaging around for towels. She couldn't find any in the bathroom so she headed to Elena's room, the door was shut, so she opened it and walked in. Elena was changing in the middle of the room. "Oh, sorry I thought you were already dressed."

"It's okay, you got all the same stuff I got." Elena said with a laugh.

"True." Vara said back laughing too. "I was just wondering where I could find towels, there aren't any in the guest bathroom."

"Oh, there in the closet across the hall."

"Thanks." Vara said then walked out of the room shutting the door behind her and grabbed two towels from the closet. She could still feel herself blushing when she walked into the bathroom.

"What are you blushing about?" Damon asked.

"Ah, I just walked in on Elena changing."

"Oh how was that?" Damon said with a laugh.

"Hot actually." Vara said laughing too.

Damon gave her a seductive grin, that made shivers run down her spine. She went to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and looked into his eyes. "You better not even think about her, that way, either."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

She shoved him against the wall, then turned and started undressing. When she was naked she climbed in the shower, Damon fallowed her, but the whole time they were in the shower she didn't touch him. _Lets see how he likes that, s_he thought to herself. As soon as she was done washing herself and her hair was rinsed she climbed out leaving him to finish alone. By the time he was done she was already dressed and headed out the door. She gave him a quick look and walked out of the room. She went to Elena's room and knocked. "Come in." She heard Elena call from inside. She went in and found Elena in her closet. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I can't find anything to wear, everything I've tried, just doesn't look right." Elena answered.

"I can help you with that, come out here and we'll see what we can do."

Vara watched as Elena walked out of the closet she still wasn't wearing anything other then a bra and underwear. Vara looked away and walked or to the bed. _Lets see what will look good on Elena. Definitely something red. _She looked back at Elena, _and something that shows off her curves. _It was warm out so it couldn't be anything to heavy. Vara thought for a minute then it came to her. She waved her hand over the bed, a red tube top, white shorts, a black strapless bra, and a pair of red, four and a quarter inch, heels appeared. She heard Elena squeel in excitement. She picked up the clothes and handed them to her. "Try them on I think I got them the right size."

So Elena did try them on, they fit her perfectly. "They are perfect! Thanks."

"Your welcome, now lets do your hair." Vara said as she moved closer to Elena. When she was right next to her she waved her hand over Elena head. A bump formed in Elena's hair on the top of her head, and the rest of her hair fell in curls. "There now thats perfect, lets go show you off to the boys." Vara turned and started for the door but Elena stopped her and gave her a hug. Vara stopped breathing.

_Elena's hands ran over her bare skin. Vara's hand were intangled in Elena's hair. Everywhere their skin touched, burned like fire. They kissed with a freace passion, like it was their last._

Elena pulled away breathing hard, "What was that?"

"It was a vision of the future." Vara gasped.


End file.
